Goosebumps 3
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: My version of a 3rd Goosebumps movie
(R.L Stine's house the book room)(10:00PM)

R.L Stine walked in and saw every single Slappy including Slappy's son and daughter Jackson and Rachel and his twin brother Wally. The window was opened.

R.L Stine: Oh no(Said worriedly)

Wally: Oh yes(Said evilly)

R.L Stine: Where are the kids(Asked worriedly)

Wally: Oh my brother thought it would be fun if his kids had a play date with your kids. As for the rest of the Slappy's they're around terrorizing the town. I know when you and Slappy pick up your kids you'll have a mess too clean Rachel and Jackson always get messy.

Wally laughed evilly R.L Stine tried to run out. He screamed in pain as Wally bite his left ankle. R.L Stine kicked Wally off and hopped away.

Wally: Wait Stine the kids aren't done with their play date and were not done with our business meeting(Called out)

Wally laughed evilly R.L Stine took off in his car. He knew exactly where Jackson and Rachel had Hanna, Zach, and Champ.

The Carnival grounds the fun house

R.L Stine ran in he saw Champ, Zach, and Hanna lying unconscious, tied up, and with scratches and bruises but alive. He ran over too Hanna.

R.L Stine: Hanna sweetie(Shook her lightly)

Hanna: Dad(Woke up)

R.L Stine: Hang on your going to be okay(He untied her)

Champ and Zach: Dad(Woke up)

R.L Stine: Kids I'm here you're going to be okay(Untied Zach and Champ)

R.L Stine: Come on(Grabbed their arms and pulled them)

They ran out, every single Slappy plus Wally, Rachael, and Jackson were in front of them.

Rachael: Told you we would be back for our play date

Jackson: Yeah, we just wanted you to meet our family

All the dummies laughed evilly

R.L Stine: Hey Wally I have an idea for our next business meeting(Keeping his arms out keeping the kids safely behind him)

Wally: What is that Stine?

R.L Stine: It's a new invention called, run!(Yelled)(They took off)

They ran to the car and quickly got inside closing the door. He started the car.

Hanna started too scream as the dummies started to attack the car breaking all the windows the side ones, front, and back. R.L Stine took off they got to the house, ran in and locked the doors and windows.

R.L Stine: Here(Handed them all bats including himself)

Hanna screamed as the dummies started breaking the windows. Champ's cell phone rang.

Champ: Taylor now's not a good time(Answered it)

Taylor: I found the type writer and wrote a book. You guys hang on I'm on my way.

She hung up. There was pounding on the basement. Hanna screamed as a rock flew through the window and smashed into a lamp breaking it. Taylor ran into the backyard, grabbed a ladder, and climbed up to the roof. She walked over to the edge.

Taylor: Hey(Yelled)

All the dummies looked at her.

Taylor: The family reunion is over(Yelled)

She dropped the book on her right side on the roof and quickly ran off the roof. Hanna screamed and everyone huddled on the floor together as the whole house shook as the dummies got sucked in. When all the dummies were in the house stopped. Everyone stood up Taylor ran in.

Champ: Taylor(Said happily)

She ran into his arms they kissed.

R.L Stine: Is everyone okay

Zach: Yes

R.L Stine: Taylor thank you, but did you have to do it on the roof! God!

The kids laughed as R.L Stine went into the kitchen too get a glass of water.

Champ: How did you know? And how did you get a hold of the type writer?(Him and Taylor sat down on the couch together holding hands)

R.L Stine handed her a glass of water.

Taylor: The minute I saw the dummies attacking the city I ran to the school. I got too the type writer before they did then locked myself in my basement and started typing.

She took a drink of water.

Taylor: The type writer is still safe in my basement. Do you want me to go bring it back to the school?

R.L Stine: No, I'll do that in the morning, tomorrow's school anyways. Can you please go get it and bring it here?

Taylor: Sure(Stood up)

Taylor took off.

( The next day)(The afternoon)(School just ended)(One of the halls)

Hanna: So dad why did you wait till morning to bring the type writer back?

R.L Stine: After Lorraine died I regretted thinking about doing this. But I think it's time. Am I allowed to have a wife? Can you kids live with having a mom too not just a dad?

Hanna: Of course dad(Hugged him)

R.L Stine: The gym teacher just retired, I decided that your mom is going to be the gym teacher. Go, I'll be in the car soon, but when you get there open the book that saids Carly on it.

Hanna took off to the car.

THE END


End file.
